Power & Grace
by StarlightFairy
Summary: BtvSLotR What if Buffy had another sister named Lily. Their sister Dawn had been sent to them but does the past repeat itself?
1. Intorductions

I own nothing. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Lord of the Rings belongs to the all might Tolkein. Now I hope you like my story the idea kinda popped into my head. If you have any suggestions or anything please please please review it would make my day. Thanks! Enjoy!

Lily slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sun streaming in through her bedroom window. She sat up and stretched a yawn emitting from her mouth as she threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She quickly took a shower and got dressed before her sisters and friends who lived in their home woke up and rushed the bathroom. It was one of the perks of being an early bird, she always had hot water. Lily was the middle child, she had two sisters. The Summers' sisters were all skinny, with blond hair, and blueish green eyes. Only each had their differences with one another. Buffy was the shortest of the three, and also the slayer. Dawn's hair was a darker shade of blond and she was still taller than Buffy but not the tallest. Lily was the one of the three sisters who had the most differences. She was much taller than Buffy and taller than Dawn reaching about 5'10. Her hair was very light blond almost white and seemed to glow in the moonlight, her eyes were a deep ice blue without any trace of green, and her ears were slightly pointed at the tip as opposed to the normal curved ear, but despite these differences they were still very close to one another.

            Lily was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a glass of orange juice and looking through the newspaper when Dawn came down for breakfast before school. The youngest of the Summers' was only a junior in high school just reaching sixteen years of age, while Lily was twenty-one and Buffy twenty-two. 

"Good Morning." Lily said pushing a plate of muffins Dawn's way. "Anya went on another cooking kick, to make the perfect muffins for Xander. They aren't that bad this time." 

"Amazing." Dawn said taking a blueberry muffin, and started to pick it apart. Lily lowered her paper and looked to her younger sister. 

"What's with the pouting and picking at your food?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, well, prom is soon and I have no date yet. The geeky boys haven't even asked me. No one notices me." Dawn said looking down.

"Dawnie, the boys just don't know how wonderful you are. Besides prom is in what three months that is plenty of time, you haven't even started looking for a dress yet."

"Well why get a dress if you have no date?" Dawn said sadly. "It's just if I looked like Buffy I'd have gotten a date, she's got that strength and independent thing about her."

"Dawn, you know that is not true, Buffy and prom was really interesting remember?" Lily said reflecting upon her and Buffy's senior where Angel had dumped her, and evil dogs had been released. 

"Ok then, if I was you, boys would be lined up around the block. You are tall blonde and beautiful, any boy I've ever met tells me your sister is hot." Dawn said. Lily looked down sadly.

"Don't forget much of my childhood I was taunted because of my ears, but I'll tell you what. This weekend we'll hit the mall for dresses for your prom and I bet you will get a date to the prom." Lily said. Dawn smiled and then looked at the clock. 

"Going to be late. Thanks Lils." Dawn then grabbed her backpack and dashed out the door. Lily smiled and then grabbed her bag scribbled a note to Buffy and Willow and headed to the magic shop to talk with Giles.

            Lily opened the door to the magic shop and walked to the center table put down her smoothie and notebook propped her feet up and waited until Giles noticed her. After about ten minutes she decided to go look for him. She walked through one of the many aisles and noticed Giles taking inventory. She cleared her throat sending Giles into the air being so startled.

"Lily you scared me, sometimes I do not think you make any noise when you walk. Now what can I do for you?" Giles asked walking into the center of the store.

"I needed to talk to you about my dreams again."

"They've come back?" Giles asked. Lily had been coming to him for months about these dreams she had been having of another dimension.

"Yeah and with a vengeance. What do you know about Middle Earth?" Lily asked.

"I know that it is an alternate dimension. We inhabit earth; Middle Earth is home to hobbits, elves, men, wizards, and any mythical creature you have ever heard about. Is that where your dreams take place?" Giles asked climbing the ladder to the top section where his books were shelved.

"Yeah, that's not the big thing though. Giles I can speak and understand elvish. Well in my dream I could and when I woke up I remembered the language. That and I can write it." Lily said and threw Giles the notebook once he had come back down the ladder placing a stack of books on the table. 

            Giles opened the notebook and looked to find page after page filled with unique characters that Lily had claimed to be elvish. He reached for one of his books while Lily leafed through another. He looked at her writing and then his book again.

"You say you wrote this after your dream." Lily nodded and reached over grabbed her notebook flipped to an empty page and wrote more, then tossed the notebook back to Giles. "What did you write?" Lily frowned and looked down. 

"The one phrase that sticks out the most in my mind." Lily said her eyes getting darker and chills going up her spine. "Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone, nine for mortal men doomed to die. One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, in the land of Mordor where the shadows lie. One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie." Lily finished and then looked to Giles who was speechless. 

"It sounds like a prophecy, but since it is only an alternate dimension to this plane of existence I don't think their prophecies will be in any of my books, but I will find out as much as I can about this Middle Earth. Lily nodded again and was startled when Buffy came in. 

"Good morning, or well afternoon really. Oooh books on the table something evil must be coming, which is good. I've been itching for a good fight." Buffy said sitting down and looking at the titles of the books. "Alternate dimensions. Is something from another place coming?" Buffy asked.

"Not exactly." Lily said. Buffy looked from Giles to her sister.

"As much fun as everyone know what's going on except the slayer game is I do want to know what is going on. I mean really I'm the slayer if something is going to happen, chances are it is going to involve me. So now what is the big bad coming?" Buffy asked kicking her feet up on the desk next to Lily. Giles smiled the two of them were quite the pair, despite the year between them and looks they were identical in action. Giles nodded to Lily to tell her. Lily took a deep shaky breath and looked to her sister's inquisitive gaze. She then explained all that she had told Giles to Buffy. 

            Buffy blinked a few times registering everything Lily had said. She closed her eyes and then looked to her sister. 

"So you know this other language, dream of this other place, Giles I'm chocking this one up to experience was Lily sent to me?" Buffy asked as tears came to her eyes. Giles and Lily both looked as if a new thought had been brought to them.

"That thought had yet crossed my mind." Giles said before disappearing into his bookshelves.

"I didn't think of that either." Lily said looking to Buffy. Buffy smiled sadly. 

"It make sense Lils, you dreaming of this place, waking up one morning knowing this language I mean it's kind of like hmm you aren't from here." Buffy said sadly with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Buff, it's just weird, and we don't know anything right now. So let's go buy a new pair of boots for you to make you smile." Lily said with a smirk. Buffy laughed and then jumped up.

"Shoes there are no other bliss. Giles we'll be back later." Buffy yelled back. The response was simply the mutterings of Giles immersed in his books.


	2. The Truth comes out

Laughing Buffy and Lily walked into the magic shop after a few hours spent shopping they walked in to notice the Scooby's had been assembled and that they were all researching. Buffy dropped her shopping bag next to the table and looked to Giles for an explanation. 

"I discovered something of utmost importance. Lily is indeed from Middle Earth, a very important figure. She is rumored to be very powerful in her homeland. The daughter of power and grace. She is the daughter of Arathorn a king of men and Alatariel a prominent elf maiden." Giles said taking a breath.

"If she's so important why did they get rid of her like they did?" Anya said bluntly until Xander covered her mouth with his hand and smiled.

"Well not to be rude but why was she sent here then if she is such a powerful important girl?" Buffy asked. Lily looked to Giles for more to his explanation. 

"The two children were important." Giles was interrupted by Willow.

"Two? I thought we just had Lily. Where did two come from?" Giles smiled.

"Her brother Aragorn and herself. Aragorn is heir to the throne of men, which has not been claimed in a long time. Having an elf for a parent and a man, he has been blessed with long life, while Lily took after her mother and is an elf, immortal and fairest of all creatures in Middle Earth." Giles took a breath and picked up another text. "The children were to be taken to Rivendell for safe keeping only they were ambushed along the way and Lily was taken supposedly for evil. They knew there was nowhere in Middle Earth where she could be kept hidden from the elves so the enemy sent her to earth, but did not factor in the lady Galadriel interfering and sending her to a powerful family." Buffy smiled a sad smile it was repetitious. 

"So our memories of Lily are like Dawnie?" Xander asked sadly.

"No, Lily has been with you Buffy for twenty-one years. However in her home she would be about eighty one." Giles concluded.

"So what does this mean? Other than I am powerful and am from Middle Earth, an immortal elf? Am I to stay here or what?" Lily asked confused placing her head down on the table. 

            No one had the chance to answer. For the fifth time Sunnydale shook with tremors so deep they wondered if the hellmouth was opening again. Lily was just ducking under the table when a particularly hard tremor shook causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards, she was expecting to hit the hard ground when all she heard was her friends screams and then she felt the soft grass beneath her, before she passed out. 


	3. Wake up to a brand new world

Lily slowly opened her eyes to see the inside of a tent. She looked around while sitting up and noticed that she was in fact in a tent surrounded by nothing that looked familiar. She was about to get up when a voice spoke.

"You are finally awake." Lily whipped her head around to see a man who looked to be in his forty's with dark brown almost black hair and a bit of a beard. His clothes were ragged as well, as if he had been living in the wild. Lily remained silent just took in her surroundings, 

"Where am I?" Lily asked.

"The Grey Mountains a few days north ride from Mirkwood forest." The man said noticing she was an elf.

"That's nice considering I have never heard of those places before." Lily said noticing the man's confusion.

"You have not heard of such realms?" he asked again.

"Nope, last thing I remember was an earth quake falling and then now." Lily said.

"Then let us start slow. I am known as Strider, a Dunedain ranger and you?" he asked.

"Lily, known as just Lily and as for what I am that's still up in the air." she said looking around sadly. 

"Up in the air? There are many creatures in Middle Earth most I have met, but not yet have I met an elf so close to the wood elves realm that have not heard of the home." Strider answered.

"Middle Earth?" Lily asked. Strider nodded at her confusion in her eyes. She had no choice but to trust this man who had been so kind to her thus far. She was about to speak when he held out a bit of bread and water for her. 

"You are yet to eat or drink, take this and regain your strength for in your eyes I see you have much to speak of." Strider answered. "Excuse me for a moment for I have a companion who much desires to hear your tale." Lily nodded and Strider left her alone for a few minutes. When he returned an old man dressed in gray robes entered the tent with him. 

"I am Gandalf my dear, a wizard. Now tell us of you." He said settling down and pulling out his pipe. Lily cleared her throat and then spoke. 

"I was home well Earth an alternate plane of existence or whatever, when I started getting these weird dreams." Lily started. She spoke quickly never taking her eyes off of the ground until the end of her story when she looked up to see the two shocked faces looking back at her. 

"It cannot be." Strider said. Gandalf looked between the two and noticed the traces of their mother in Lily.

"But it is. The lost daughter of Arathorn has returned to us in a most useful time." Gandalf said. Strider was still looking at her strangely. Gandalf nodded. "I will take my leave now for Thranduil most know we could not find the creature Gollum. Explain to Lily all she will need to know." He left leaving Strider alone with Lily. 

            Lily looked back to Strider after Gandalf had disappeared to notice his blue eyes still fixed upon her. The same blue color her eyes were. She looked confused at him until he spoke.

"The sister that was taken from me so many years ago." He said before reaching out and enveloping her. Lily's eyes looked back and forth piecing everything together. She smiled. She was home.


	4. From Sunnydale to Mirkwood

Buffy was pacing back and forth in the magic shop. Lily had been there one second and then poof she had disappeared into the floor. Willow had roped off the area where the portal had been, and she and Giles had started searching every book they had that had anything about Lily being from Middle Earth, hoping that one of these books had the answer. Buffy was restless pacing back and forth thinking while Dawn sat silently with tears coming to her eyes. 

"How did she just disappear?" Buffy asked flopping down into the chair next to Dawn. "I mean portals don't just appear something magical makes them, right?" 

"I don't know. We are dealing with two dimensions here Buffy. What we do here is completely different from what they do there. Time also passes differently there." Giles answered. Buffy just nodded sadly and placed an arm around Dawn's shoulder.

            Lily followed Strider into Mirkwood, her eyes not believing anything she was seeing. The trees were beautiful so full of health and life, and there were so many of them. Aragorn noticed her amazement and smiled. 

"There are many forests in Middle Earth but Mirkwood is one of the most beautiful. Thranduil dwells here as King. You have come in times where no place is safe." Aragorn said noticing Lily's gaze had turned southward. 

"The time of the rings?" Lily asked. Aragorn stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. 

"You know of this evil?" He asked.

"Well sort of, when I was home well other home, we were researching who I was and in my dreams I learned of the rings of power and the deceiver Sauron." Lily said.

"Then you are involved. Come we must talk with Gandalf." Aragorn said quickening his pace to the palace of Thranduil.

            As they walked through the grand hallways Lily couldn't believe her eyes everything was so beautiful. She felt eyes on her and looked straight ahead to see two elves around a table covered with maps. The eldest she assumed to be the King Thranduil Aragorn had spoke of. He greeted Aragorn warmly as did the younger elf who was the first to notice Lily.

"Who is the lady you bring with you?" the elf asked. Aragorn grabbed Lily's arm lightly and brought her forward. Gandalf had brought her clothes to wear, while she was an elf she was dressed as a ranger. 

"She was taken from me before I knew of her." Thranduil looked to Lily and then to Aragorn.

"This cannot be the lost elf child. The daughter of power and grace?" He said looking to her. Lily lowered her eyes under his stare. 

"Your lost sister has been returned." The younger elf said. Lily found she was drawn to him. Aragorn nodded.

"Gandalf has come and spoken with me and I much desire to speak with you Aragorn. Legolas take Lily to one of our empty rooms where she can rest before we inform her of all there is." Legolas nodded and held his arm out to Lily who looked to Aragorn before leaving. He nodded and Lily took Legolas' arm and left with him. 

            Legolas led her through all the hallways and finally entered a large room. Lily took in a sharp breath when she looked in the beautiful room.

"Doille Le" Lily said looking around the room, finally walking over to the balcony.

"You have no reason to thank me my lady." Legolas answered following Lily to the balcony. 

"My lady? Let's just stick to Lily. I hate formalities." Lily said. Legolas smiled at her.

"As do I." Legolas said.

            Lily looked at him one final time before casting her gaze outside. She couldn't believe what her eyes showed her. The stars were twinkling above the beautiful full of life trees. She smiled looking around at everything memorizing every detail. 

"You look at these sights as if you will never look upon them again. Why?" Legolas asked taking his place beside her.

"It's nothing really, I mean I'm not from here, what's to say whatever brought me here won't take me away?" Lily asked. Legolas looked into her eyes and then looked away.

"Legends have been told about the lost daughter. Tales of her beauty have reached the ears of all. Her power is something no one knows as to how much or how deep that power goes. The stories tell us she was taken from us and would be returned, bringing everything back into balance." Legolas answered his eyes never leaving hers. Lily couldn't help but think about how badly she wanted to kiss him as he spoke.

"Legends and stories about little old me? I don't know how much of that I can believe."

"All of it is true. You are here, returned to us. All that the wisest of the elves has foreseen to come to pass has." Lily looked into his eyes looking for any trace that what he was saying was not true. 

"Well if I'm such a big deal and known to everyone, tell me about me. I get the feeling that you know more about me than I do. So tell me then." Lily said walking back into what was to be her room. Legolas followed her and stood standing while Lily sat down on the rather large bed. Lily looked up at him when he remained standing. "You can sit down you know." Lily said. Legolas nodded and sat on the edge of her bed and turned to her. 

"You know nothing of yourself?" Legolas asked next confusion etched across his perfect features.

"Nope, I know I'm Lily twenty-one years old according to where I'm from. And from there my life is changed to here. So enlighten me." Lily said. Legolas nodded.

"You as you know are the daughter of power Arathorn the last king of Gondor, and Alatariel one of the most beautiful elves in the forests of Lorien, the sister of Galadriel the queen of all the elves. From her you get the power of foresight, only you have not been taught how to access it, from your father you get your strength and skill of hunting, a ranger like Aragorn." Legolas said. Lily nodded and leaned back against the headboard her eyes getting heavy. Legolas shifted himself over so that he was seated next to her. "The dark lord Sauron had learned of your existence but not Aragorn's he had been sent to the elves of Rivendell to be raised you were to be brought here to Mirkwood only they captured you along the way, and you were to be sent to another dimension to be killed by the evil there, only Galadriel interfered sending you to a powerful guardian we were told." Lily smiled a sad smile. 

"My sister, she's a vampire slayer, a champion of good." Lily said a sad smile prevailing on her face. 

"You miss her." Legolas said simply looking to her. Lily nodded tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

"It's harder than you can believe. Knowing you are needed or wanted in more than one place at once at the same time." Lily looked down at her hands. "I would love to say I don't want to be here and just try to get home, but this is home. Just stepping into the woods felt like a homecoming to me." The tears that had been threatening to spill over finally did. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and Lily leaned into him letting him comfort her. 

"You were not given time to grieve for the loss you have suffered. You must forgive all of us we are amazed to learn of your return, and did not think of the losses that you must have suffered." Legolas said this and Lily found herself lost in his blue eyes. He smiled at her and with his thumb brushed away her remaining tears. Lily immediately felt embarrassed for crying in front of someone she barely knew. 

"I'm sorry about going all cry baby on you." Lily said sitting up and wiping her eyes. Legolas sat up too and stopped Lily's frantic movements grasping her hands in his. Lily looked into his eyes curious at his movements.

"Do not apologize for things that do not matter. Tears are not always in evil." Lily smiled at him.

"Why are you being so nice to someone you've just met?" Lily asked getting drawn into his clear blue eyes again. Legolas for the first time took his gaze away from hers. 

"Why should I not be?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know I guess I'm just not used to guys I just meet being nice instead of trying to cop a feel or just hit on me."

"It is unthinkable to do such things to one as beautiful as you." He answered his index finger tracing her delicate features. Lily smiled at him.

"Beautiful?" Lily asked quirking an eyebrow at him. Legolas smiled back at her. She leaned back into his arms that he wrapped around her. "Tell me about elves." Lily said. Legolas spoke quickly then telling her all about his home and all of the elf realms in Middle Earth. He had just finished telling her about all there was in Mirkwood when he looked down to find her asleep in his arms. He smiled down as she slept peacefully. Legolas tried to move and leave her to sleep but she held him to her by his tunic not allowing him to leave. He closed his eyes and then fell into a deep slumber with Lily in his arms.


	5. Will you look into the mirror?

The next few months had passed like that. Lily and Aragorn had stayed in Mirkwood talking with King Thranduil and Legolas about all that was coming to pass. Gandalf had long since left to go to the Shire and inform Frodo of the dangers that would come to him. Lily and Legolas had also grown very close to one another. Frequently Aragorn would find Legolas with Lily and the two seemed to prefer one another's company to anyone else. The four were in the main palace room and it was decided that Aragorn and Lily were to leave. Sadly to Lily she had not wanted to leave. She had become accustomed to the palace and Legolas' presence. With one final long glance at Legolas she turned and mounted the horse they had given her and galloped off with Aragorn. 

            They had been riding for three days when Aragorn stopped them at a fork in the path. Aragorn turned to Lily and looked at her sadly.

"Here is where our paths part. I must go to Bree and await the arrival of the hobbit that carries the one ring; in case something has happened to Gandalf I must lead them to Rivendell. Your path is to Lothlorien where you will be safe. There you will meet Galadriel and she will help you on your path, one that I do not even know."

"How will I know the way?" Lily asked.

"You know in your heart. Follow the road into the woods the elves that dwell there will find you." Aragorn said.

"How will I know that you are alright?" Lily asked next concern for the brother she had finally found.

"I will pass through Lothlorien and that shall be your comfort." Aragorn said. Lily nodded and looked to him.

"Be careful." She said and then surprised him by hugging him quickly and galloping off towards Lothlorien.

            Lily couldn't believe her eyes once again. She had ridden for two days and then the guards of the Golden Wood had found her and at her sight they led her to the Lady of the Wood. Lily had dismounted her horse and her horse had been led away and Lily was left in the company of Galadriel who turned and bid her follow her. Galadriel led her down some stairs and stood beside Lily in front of a large basin, in her hands she held a pitcher filled with water.

"Will you look into my mirror?" Galadriel asked.

"Will I see something good or bad?" Lily asked curiously drawn to the mirrors power. Galadriel began pouring water into the mirror.

"I cannot command it to show what you want. The mirror may show things that were, things that are, and things that are yet to happen. Will you look?" Galadriel asked again. Lily took a deep breath, and nodded. She then stepped up to the mirror and looked in. The first site she saw was Buffy, Dawn, and the whole gang looking through book after book; Dawn still had tears in her eyes. Lily knew that must have been a day or two after she had left and been transported to Middle Earth. The mirror shifted to when she first met Aragorn and then it shifted again to him getting crowned King of Gondor, of men. A smiled graced Lily's face. The water rippled again and Lily saw Legolas' familiar image in the water. She smiled when she saw him, her heart did hurt a bit though, and she had missed his company and the comfort she felt when he was near. The next thing she saw shocked her, she had a crown placed upon her head and was at Legolas' side. She smiled but was thoroughly confused. The next images went past so quickly battles at different places and she was there fighting side by side with Legolas and Aragorn and a dwarf. When the images stopped she looked up to Galadriel.

"I know what it is you saw." Galadriel said. "You have much power my niece. Your mother has long since left these shores and you have all power that was hers."

"What power? I have been told about how important and powerful I am yet I feel no different. How can I be of help if I know not what I can do?" Lily asked. Galadriel smiled.

"You have the foresight now. If you concentrate hard enough you can see a brief bit into the future." Lily looked curiously and Galadriel continued. "You also have the power in you to feel another's presence."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Concentrate on me. What do you feel?" Galadriel asked. Lily did as she was told and she closed her eyes concentrating hard on Galadriel. Lily then spoke with her eyes still closed.

"I feel warmth and tranquility." She then opened her eyes and saw Galadriel's smiling face.

"You felt my life. This gift helps you to know in darkness who is still alive or in danger." Lily smiled at the approval of the Lady of the Wood. Lily spent her next few months in Lothlorien with Haldir the captain of the Galadhrim. He had originally been instructed to teach her how to use weaponry, but instead all he did was enforce her skills she surprisingly already possessed.


	6. Of Witches Spells and Fellowships

Many months had passed in Middle Earth, while back on Earth in Sunnydale only a week had gone by. Buffy and the gang had gotten nowhere in their research. Everything they thought would lead them somewhere had done the exact opposite. They had gone in circles, everything coming back to the fact that Lily belonged in Middle Earth. Which to Buffy and Dawn's dismay was unavoidable. They had learned a great deal about Lily. 

"Are you getting anywhere on a locator spell Wills?" Buffy asked as she walked past her best friend.

"Sort of. Well all the spells I've found so far are kinda your basic take me to them spell not really a locate and see if you are safe spell." Willow said. Buffy frowned at this. "But the good news is I think I can re-write some of the spells to make it what me want it's just a matter of removing one ingredient and changing some of the incantations. I should have the spell ready in a few days. Three at the most." She said looking up to see Buffy's face looking slightly relieved. 

"Great." Buffy answered and walked over to Giles. "Giles you're uncharacteristically quiet, what's the sitch?" Buffy asked. 

"I do not think we are going about this in the right course of action Buffy." Giles stated at her silence he continued. "She was taken by the higher powers our interfering with the gods will it does not fair well." Giles finished.

"I can't just abandon her Giles, if she is from there or not. It's another dimension one that's plagued by war, I'm worried and I can't just sit back and pretend everything is going to be fine." Buffy said with Dawn coming up behind her. Buffy hugged her sister and they all went back to their research. 

            Lily had been reading when the first news of the Fellowship arriving had reached her. The one ring had been found and at the Counsel of Elrond in Rivendell a fellowship was formed. News had come to Galadriel who spoke of it to Lily. The fellowship had been made up of four hobbits. Frodo the ring bearer, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, or Pippin, and Meriadoc Brandybuck, known as Merry. With them were Legolas, Gimli, a dwarf, Boromir a steward of Gondor, and Aragorn. When she had learned of their arrival she could not wait to see them. After the lady had spoken with them and they were sent to rest their weary feet she walked to where they were. Legolas had been the first to see her, and a smile came to his face, one of the first the fellowship had ever seen the elf share. Her eyes scanned the companions and noted Gandalf was missing. She had checked on them often worried for her brother and Legolas and felt pain the past few times.

"So it is true. Mithrandir has passed into darkness?" Lily asked Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn nodded his head and Lily looked down to the ground, as short a time as she had known him he had been so kind and she could feel the sadness of the group around her. She finally raised her eyes to see the curious glances of the hobbits. She had heard their whispering moments before.

"Who is she?" Merry had asked his friends.

"She's an elf. Strider and Legolas seem to know her." Sam had answered. Lily took the few steps that separated her from the hobbits and she kneeled on the ground in front of them. She smiled to them all before speaking.

"I'm Lily, the tales of your deeds have reached far, and it's an honor to meet you." She said to them, after getting over the shock that an elf said it was an honor to meet them, the hobbits spoke.

"Well I'm Pippin, this is Merry, Frodo, and Sam." Pippin said with a smile. Lily smiled back at the four of them. She nodded to them once more before standing and then walking off with Aragorn.

"She's just as beautiful as the Lady of the Wood." Sam said. Legolas had overheard him and smiled to himself. 

            Lily followed Aragorn a bit of distance away from the Fellowship. She was confused as to what he was thinking. 

"There are many dangers ahead. I need for you to do something for me." Aragorn said.

"What?" Lily asked him.

"There is a need for you in battle I know you have seen this." Lily nodded she had seen her fighting by his side in the Lady's mirror. "I know not when or how, but you will know when to join us. Gandalf has spoken to me of this." Lily nodded again to Aragorn.

"What you are saying is that when I feel you need help I am to come to your aid." 

"Yes do not hesitate. I fear what is ahead. For Frodo and us all. Sauron is not weak; we are yet to be attacked by his forces. I fear for the day we are." With that said Aragorn took his leave from Lily. Lily watched him walk away and was startled when a soft voice spoke to her.

"You worry for his safety." Legolas said coming up beside Lily.

"As well as yours, and the rest of the Fellowship." Lily answered turning to face Legolas.

"You have seen what is to come?" 

"Some things I have, and others I can feel." Legolas reached out his arms and wrapped them around Lily. She leaned into his embrace glad to have him back with her if only for a brief amount of time. Holding Lily in his arms was one thing that Legolas had missed in his time apart from her. He could not explain the comfort it brought him. Lily smiled up at him his eyes never leaving hers. "I've missed you." Lily said next surprising Legolas. His eyes lit up when she said this to him. He did not need to answer with words instead he lowered his lips onto hers and place a sweet kiss upon them. When they broke apart Lily couldn't get the smile off of her face she leaned into him more and kissed him again.


	7. Comings and Goings

The fellowship stayed in Lothlorien for a month resting their weary legs before they were to set out again on their quest to destroy the ring. The Lady had given each member of the Fellowship gifts and bid them farewell, as did Lily. The young hobbits found her stories so entrancing.

"I sure am going to miss your stories." Samwise said to Lily as she bid him farewell. She smiled at him; he had been the sweetest and most curious hobbit.

"When your quest has ended I shall tell you many more tales of where I am from. That I promise Samwise the brave." Lily said. Sam smiled she had given him the name for all the courage she could feel in his heart. She said her farewell to all the hobbits and Gimli who still could not look her in the eye he found her almost as beautiful as the Lady. 

            Next she came to Aragorn. She stood in front of him and for a brief second she saw what was to come for him. Aragorn reached his arm out to steady her and Lily took in a shaky breath and looked to her brother.

"What did you see?" Aragorn asked her. Lily tried to piece everything back together. Galadriel warned her from telling people what she saw it could change the events from happening as they are supposed to.

"You are going to be presented with a choice. The wrong one will destroy everything. Beware of this and follow your heart ignore what others wish you to do. You will know the right choice." Lily said looking into his eyes. He nodded to her and finally Lily came to face Legolas. She stood facing him and she placed her hand atop his heart and he mimicked her action their heads bowing together. She smiled at him and no words were needed between the two. He placed a kiss on her lips before the Fellowship climbed into their boats and paddled away down the river. 

            Willow looked over the piece of paper she held in her hands for the tenth time. She put the paper down to see several anxious faces staring at her.

"I've got it, well I think I do. The spell to find where she is and in theory the spell will grant us the ability to talk with her." Willow said. Buffy smiled and hugged her friend. "Ok yay for hugs but I need to breathe." Willow said with a laugh. Buffy smiled and then let Willow continue. "Ok Xander get the ingredients on the list." Willow said.

"Never fear ingredient gathering Xander is here, after this I plan on making my usual donut run." Xander yelled as he disappeared into the magic shops aisles. 

"Ok Buffy, I need you and Dawn to sit where she was taken and link hands. The blood of her sisters should be what finds her." Willow said. Buffy nodded and she and Dawn sat across from one another and held hands.  "Here we go." Willow said and with that she began the spell. She had only been speaking for a few seconds when a light went through her and then surrounded Buffy and Dawn.

"Buffy." Dawn yelled scared. Buffy held onto her sister's hands as hard as she could. They could here Willow muttering in a different language and then Buffy and Dawn blacked out.


	8. Welcome to Rohan

Lily couldn't believe what she had just heard Mithrandir has returned to Middle Earth. She rushed forward to speak with him. When he saw Lily he smiled to her.

"My dear child you have grown in these months. Your time here has been helpful but now you must leave the comfort of these woods. I know you can feel this in your heart." Gandalf said to her.

"I know, but as to where and what I am supposed to do, I pray you have that guidance for me." Lily said. Gandalf nodded to her.

"I know much of what is going to come to pass. Aragorn is going to need your help and soon. But before you are to go to his aid you must ride north and seek out the last Dunedain rangers they will be needed later. Gather them together and tell them to look to my coming when they are to ride to the shores to aid their fellow ranger. You must do this." Gandalf concluded. 

            Lily quickly changed out of her elegant dress into the clothes she had first been given after her arrival in Middle Earth. She was dressed as a ranger she then gathered a pack and mounted her horse Nerwen and took off north to find the last of the dunedain rangers who would need to come to their aid. 

            Buffy opened her eyes and sat straight up in the bed she was in. She had no idea where she was she was about to freak out and jump out of bed when she heard someone.

"You are awake." the female voice said. Buffy looked to her. "My name is Eowyn, my brother Eomer found you near the gap of Rohan and brought you here. Your dress was very strange also. Buffy looked around the room.

"My sister Dawn where is she?" Buffy asked frantically looking around the room.

"Calm yourself she is fine, she awoke hours before you. She just left to get something to eat. I'll leave you now to get dressed and when I return I will take you to your sister." Eowyn said and then left Buffy. Buffy stood up and picked up the dress that was laid across the bed for her to wear.

"Great I'm in some strange place and I have to wear a dress. Buffy you aren't in Kansas anymore." Buffy said to herself before getting dressed. 

            Eowyn returned as she said she would and led Buffy to the dining hall. Buffy was amazed at the beauty of this place. Everything was so intricate like nothing she had ever seen before. She walked into the dining hall and saw Dawn eating and ran over to her sister giving her a hug.

"Buffy you're awake finally. Isn't this place cool?" Dawn asked. Buffy smiled and sat next to her sister Eowyn taking her seat across from the Summer's sisters. 

"So Eowyn where are we exactly?" Buffy asked. 

"You are in the house of Theoden King in Edoras the capital city of Rohan. The horse lords of Middle Earth." Eowyn answered.

"Middle Earth?" Buffy asked in shock. Willow's spell had gone wrong really wrong. She and Dawn had ended up in Middle Earth where Lily lived.

"Yes. You look confused where is it you are from?" Eowyn asked. 

            Buffy didn't get to speak for a servant ran in to inform Eowyn that four travelers have arrived and one was the wizard Gandalf.

"My apologies but I must tend to the king I much desire to hear of your tales but now is not the time. I shall speak with you later." Eowyn said before dashing to the main hall. Buffy and Dawn looked to one another worriedly.

            Buffy and Dawn had been sitting in the room that Buffy had been given while they stayed at Edoras talking with one another when there was a knock on the door and then Eowyn entered.

"Gandalf wishes to speak with you two." 

"Who is Gandalf?" Dawn asked.

"You two must be from a far distance to not know of the great wizard Gandalf. Come with me." Eowyn said. Buffy shrugged and they followed the lady to the main hall. When they entered all conversation stopped. Buffy looked around at the five men in the hall. An old man with a long white beard approached them first.

"Well two distant travelers in Edoras. I am Gandalf the white and your names?" He asked. Buffy smiled, he was a kind old man, like a grandfather.

"I'm Buffy and this is my sister Dawn." She answered looking around. 

"You do not come from here I am told you were found near the Gap of Rohan, now tell us where it is you are from and how you have come to be here." He asked. 

"Well I'm from Earth, Sunnydale, California to be exact, and we were sent here by our friend Willow who is a witch." Buffy said looking around at the curious looks. She looked down at her hands playing with her fingers very aware of all the eyes on her. When she looked back up she noticed the man with long blond hair's eyes were fixed on her looking at her curiously it was then he spoke.

"Why would your friend send you here seemingly against your will for you are distraught for being here my lady?" Legolas asked her. Buffy looked to him curiously she did not care to reveal too much of herself to these people yet.

"Her spell went wrong." was all that Buffy said. Gandalf noticed her change in tone as did Legolas.

"Thank you my dear you two may go now, I will come speak with you again." Gandalf said and Buffy and Dawn left the room.

"That was weird." Dawn said.

"Yeah it was. They know something about us I think." Buffy answered.

"Yeah that yummy looking guy with the blond hair was looking at you really weird."

"He wasn't human Dawnie." Buffy said. At her curious glance she went on. "I can usually tell when someone is human and he gave off a weird vibe nothing evil just different." They then went into Buffy's room.

            Back in the main hall there was much discussion of the two travelers. Not one person had known of where it was they spoke of their coming from.

"She was lying to us." Legolas said once the two girls were out of earshot.

"She does not trust us or know who we are that is why she did not tell us the complete truth." Aragorn answered to his friend.

"In time the manner of their travels will be revealed until then we must decide what we are to do." Gandalf said turning to Theoden.

            A few hours had gone by when once again Eowyn came to Buffy's room. Buffy and Dawn looked up as she came in the room quickly.

"Gather only what you need, we are leaving the city to take refuge in Helm's Deep. The western men are coming and war is coming upon us." Eowyn said. 

"So we mean to hide? Why aren't we standing up and fighting them?" Buffy asked the slayer in her taking over. 

"King Theoden says we are to take refuge despite what Lord Aragorn has said. We leave in one hour." Eowyn said. She then left Buffy and Dawn alone.

"War?" Dawn asked worry prevalent in her eyes.

"Everything will be fine Dawn. I won't let anything happen to you." Buffy said. 

"Why is Lily in this world if there is a war here? How do we know she is still alive?" Dawn asked tears coming to her eyes.

"She is. I can feel it in my heart. Willow's spell meant for us to contact her and find her and we were sent here. That means our contact is real she is alive we just need to find her." Buffy said hugging her sister. They then made their way outside and started the journey to Helm's Deep.


	9. A Ranger and Revelations

Buffy had taken a liking to Eowyn she was the only girl they had met thus far that seemed to hate wearing dresses and wished to fight but was not allowed to.

"Where you are from you are allowed to fight?" Eowyn asked intrigued by Buffy.

"Yeah. We have evil in our world too, and I'm the one who fights it." Buffy said.

"That's admirable I wish the men here would learn we have just as much worth as they do." Eowyn said. Buffy did not answer because a rider rode by quickly dressed in black clothes of a ranger.

"Who is that?" Buffy asked curiously. Eowyn looked ahead a bit and then spoke.

"She is a ranger of the north it seems and an elf." Eowyn answered curiosity filling her. Buffy and Dawn too were intrigued.

            Lily rode quickly over the lands through the gap of Rohan trying desperately to catch up with the people of Rohan. She had met with Gandalf the other day. He had told her that the people of Rohan were fleeing to Helm's Deep. Her eyes had shown shock. She had seen the battle and knew she was needed. From that moment on she had not stopped her rapid pace to catch up with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. As she rode by the people of Rohan she could hear them talking about who this strange rider was. She rode to the front of the group and slowed her horse down when she came to the side of Aragorn. He looked over his eyes disbelieving she was here.

"You told me that when I felt you needed help not to hesitate." Lily said with a smile. Aragorn smiled at her.

"And glad that I am you are here. I fear your help will be needed." Aragorn said. Lily smiled and looked ahead to see Legolas looking ahead of their path to ensure safety. She could feel evil approaching. Aragorn had jumped down from his horse and handed his reigns to Eowyn who had made her way up to find out who this strange rider was. Lily looked down and saw Eowyn looking at her curiously. Before Eowyn could ask her anything she heard an arrow fly and looked up to see Aragorn running down the hill.

"Wargs! We're under attack." He yelled running down the hill. 

"All riders to the front." Theoden yelled after instructing Eowyn to lead the people safely to Helm's Deep. She watched as they all rode off the strange she-elf rider with them.

            Lily rode with the men gaining many looks as she took out her bow and arrow and started firing arrows at the many uruks upon wargs. She rode past Legolas and he smiled when he saw her and continued cutting away orcs. Abandoning her bow Lil jumped off of Nerwen her horse and took out her long knives fighting still. After fighting the orcs down and many losing their lives the remaining orcs began to flee some of the riders of Rohan chasing them into the distance. Lily looked around and found Gimli and Legolas but not Aragorn. She started to look around frantically. She found Legolas and Gimli over the body of an orc.

"He's dead." The orc laughed before blood choked him and he died. Legolas looked down and in the orc's hand was the Evenstar pendant Arwen had given Aragorn. The three walked quickly to the cliff's edge and peered over seeing no sight of Aragorn. Lily's eyes scanned the waters edge. Theoden had come to stand beside the three.

"We cannot linger here. Get the wounded on horses." He paused and spoke again. "Leave the dead." Legolas' eyes turned to Theoden and glared. It was not right to leave the dead by elvish standards. Theoden placed a hand on Legolas shoulder and took a few steps back. Lily crouched down at the cliff and placed her hand on the ground and closed her eyes. Legolas watched her and when she opened her eyes she looked less shaken. 

"He fell and landed in the water. He may yet be alive." Lily said standing up. Gimli and Legolas looked to her before the three mounted their horses and rode to Helm's Deep. 

            The riders all rode in through the main gate of Helm's Deep dismounting and handing there reigns over to those in charge of the horses. Eowyn had been speaking with Buffy and Dawn when she had heard the yells of "Make way for the king!" With an apologetic look she dashed forward to the company. Her eyes scanned the few men standing unharmed.

"So few have returned." She said in disbelief.

"Our people are safe. And we have paid for it with many lives." Theoden had said, she did not get to question it any farther for Gimli had come to her side his helmet for once not adorning his head. Afraid to ask her question she spoke quickly in a hushed voice.

"Lord Aragorn where is he?" Her eyes searching the dwarves for some comfort.

"He fell." Was all Gimli could say he bowed his head and turned to find his other companions. Shock was all that was prevalent in Eowyn's eyes as she slowly made her way back to Buffy and Dawn's company.

            Lily had dismounted her horse and immediately set off to find a corner or any place in Helm's Deep where she could have a moment to herself to concentrate on Aragorn. She had to know if he was alive. Legolas had followed her, Aragorn was one of the few men he had felt comfort around. Now being around many men who knew not of elves he sought to be in Lily's presence. Lily finally found a place a bit away from everyone else and sat down folding her legs underneath her as she did so. Legolas sank to the ground himself beside her. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could on Aragorn. Her mind raced back and forth as she tried to reach out to him. She had been sitting still like that, eyes closed, sitting perfectly still for almost an hour. Legolas had remained at her side that whole time, eventually Gimli had come to rest beside his two elf companions. She sat still only a moment more before snapping her eyes open and taking in a sharp breath. 

"What's wrong lass?" Gimli asked. Lily looked between the two of them.

"Aragorn is alive." was all she said. A smile graced Legolas' lips and Gimli too couldn't help but feel incredible relief for learning that his friend was still alive. "He is hurt, and I do not know where he dwells, but he is coming here where he is needed." Lily said. Legolas looked to her noting something new in her eyes.

"If Aragorn is fine then what is it now that darkens your eyes?" Legolas asked. Gimli looked between the two and then took his leave of the two elves.

"I felt something or someone really that I shouldn't have."

"Whom did you search for?" Legolas asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"I did not search. I felt my sister. A voice telling me that she is here." Lily said standing. "I cannot ignore it. Look to Aragorn's coming I have to see if what I felt is real." Lily said before taking her leave. As she passed the gate she heard people speaking." He's alive." She smiled, she would greet him later right now she had another task.


	10. Reunions and Strength

Buffy and Dawn were leaning against one of the many stone walls trying to gauge what was going on and how they were going to get out of this mess. Eowyn had been sitting with them until she had heard word that Lord Aragorn was alive and had returned to them.

"I don't get it Buffy what's the big hubbub about this Lord Aragorn I mean we met him, he didn't seem all that amazing." Dawn said.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Buffy answered looking around at everyone. 

            Lily had been looking through all the people that were gathered around being stopped by some who had heard tales of the great she-elf dressed as a ranger who has the power of sight. They viewed her as a savior for surely no one that could see the future would dwell in a place where only bad things would happen. Lily was about to give up her search and chock up her feeling Buffy to longing when she heard her two sisters voice. She turned her head to the left and saw them both sitting against a stonewall where she had seen Eowyn dash from just moments before. She closed her eyes for a second and saw Buffy fighting by her side and knew this was meant to be. Taking a final deep breath she walked over to the two.

            Buffy had been listening to Dawn talk about everything that was going on trying to come up with something to say that would have the men allow her to fight when she saw her. Buffy blinked a few times and looked again sure enough there was Lily with her eyes closed barely breathing or moving. Buffy couldn't believe she was looking at Lily. Lily was dressed as Lord Aragorn was in black riding pants and black shirt a long black coat and a gray cloak covering her. On her back she had a quiver of arrows and a bow along with two long knives a sword dangled at her hip. Buffy couldn't believe she was looking at her sister.  She averted her eyes when she saw Lily turn her way.

            Lily started to make her way over to Buffy when Legolas stepped in her path quickly needing her attention.

"Aragorn wants us present in the war room in twenty minutes." Legolas said. Lily nodded her eyes never leaving her two sisters. Legolas noticed her detachment. "What occupies your mind so, that you are yet to acknowledge your brother's return?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Buffy so far had watched this exchange still not alerting Dawn to Lily's presence. She watched as the elf they had met at Rohan spoke with her sister. 

"I was right. My two sisters are there. And I saw Buffy the slayer in our world fighting tonight. I'll be to the war room shortly with her. And there are to be no arguments in this manner." Lily said. Legolas nodded and placed his hand on her heart and placed a kiss on her forehead leaving Lily to make her way to her sisters. Buffy looked down while Lily took the few remaining steps to her sisters.

"Let me guess. Willow's spell went awry?" Lily asked. Buffy looking up slowly while Dawn's head snapped up.

"Lily?" Dawn asked in disbelief looking her elder sister up and down. Lily smiled and spoke again. 

"You two should not be here. There is much coming I would rather you be in Sunnydale."

"While you the non slayer fight here. I think there is something wrong with that situation." Buffy said a bit angry.

"Now is not the time for anger." Lily looked to both sides and lowered her voice so only her sisters could hear. "War is coming here. An army of 10,000 strong will be here by nightfall." Lily said. Buffy's eyes widened and Dawn looked terrified. Lily could say no more Eowyn had rushed over.

"We are being sent into the caves. Come quickly." Eowyn looked to Lily. "You are the elf rider who is allowed to fight. You are a woman and they allow you but not me." Eowyn said angered. Lily placed a hand on Eowyn's shoulder. 

"You have much anger in you. Do not despair at not being in this fight, your time will come Eowyn where honor will be handed to you for your deeds. If you fight before then you may not live to reach that honor." Lily said turning from Eowyn to Dawn and back to Eowyn. "Watch over her for she feels the same pain as you." She whispered. Eowyn nodded trusting the elf. Lily "Buffy you need to come with me." Lily said taking her hand. Dawn went to follow when Eowyn laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. 

            Buffy followed Lily completely clueless as to how she calmed Eowyn down and made it so they could leave Dawn.

"How'd you make her believe what you said?" Buffy asked following Lily. Lily grabbed her bag off the ground and handed it to Buffy.

"I did no such thing. Put these clothes on you'll be better able to fight." Lily said.

"But you said she wouldn't reach honor and all that I mean you can't know. I was just wondering how you got her to believe you."

"Daughter of power and grace. I have the gift of foresight. Which is how I know you are to fight tonight. Come now we have to learn of the strategy." 

            Buffy quickly changed and followed Lily to where this meeting was to be held. She looked around the room and noticed the looks cast towards her. Lily ignored them all. She made her way over to Aragorn who smoking his pipe in deep thought. Buffy stayed with her as Lily's shadow.

"Did your swim relax you?" Lily asked. Aragorn looked up and smiled.

"You knew all along I was fine." He stated back.

"For a moment there I was worried." Lily then noticed his gaze float from her to Buffy. "I need your help to back me up on this. She's who I was sent to, and is here now and I saw her fighting in this fight you need to help convince these men that she has worth, or she will do it for you." Aragorn nodded.

"Lily tells me you have skill fighting." Aragorn stated. Buffy nodded. "Very well if you wish to help then by all the power in me I will help to see it done."


	11. Preperations Made

Here are the next two parts to my story I'm writing it as fast as I can thanks to my two reviewers Whitewolf3 and rajmolisfren. I'm going to keep writing this as fast as I can but It's coming along slowly. 

To everyone else please, please, please review for me, it makes me smile to get reviews even flames. So enjoy and remember please review!

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn walked over to King Theoden who had been standing over maps of the layout of Helm's Deep. 

"My Lord may I have a word with you?" Aragorn said. Theoden nodded. "I know you have heard the stories of just who Lily is." With Theoden's nod he continued. "She has foreseen that the girl with her, Buffy is in this fight." Before Aragorn could continue to speak Theoden interrupted him. 

"You wish a woman to fight? I will not have that. It is bad enough that the one lady rode with us against the wargs, something that never should have happened." Theoden said seemingly finishing the conversation. Aragon took in a sharp breath and looked to Lily.

            Buffy had been standing with Lily trying to get her attention for almost five minutes.

"Lily? Hello? Earth to Lily. Come back space cadet." Buffy said. Lily looked at Buffy.

"He doesn't wish for you to fight." Was all she said. "It is not right for a woman to fight."

"Oh what a macho misogynistic man. Let me knock some sense into his dense skull." Buffy said. Lily placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here." She said firmly walking over to her brother. Buffy opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it, she wasn't used to taking orders, and she was usually the one giving them.

            Lily crossed the room and found her place beside Aragorn in front of Theoden. He looked up at her and spoke.

"My lady I thank you for your help in the warg attack but I must insist you take safety in the caves with the other women and children." He said his eyes showing dread for the coming night.

"I came here because I foresaw this battle. Do not condemn yourself to loss because you will not allow two women to fight." Lily stated her blue eyes never once blinking nor leaving the King's eyes.

"You foresaw our victory, if I allow you two to fight?" Lily's gaze finally dropped.

"I cannot say for I don't know. All I know is that we fought by your side. Do not let what is perceived as the right course of action dissuade you from doing what is right." Theoden sat silent at this.

"My lord, her visions have never lead me on the wrong path before. With an army of 10,000 strong we will need all the help that we can get." Aragorn stated standing behind his sister. Theoden looked between the two siblings their blue eyes fixed on him waiting for an answer. He looked over at Buffy whose gaze was also turned toward the three.

"If this is what I must do to see that my people are safe then so be it." Aragorn and Lily nodded and Lily walked back over to Buffy.

"King Theoden says you are to fight if it is what you wish." Lily stated. Buffy nodded.

"This is something I never thought I would see. The day where you are leading me." Buffy said, Lily just smiled at her.

"Come we need to get you armed. You're going to need a bow and arrows, and a sword." Lily said leading Buffy to where they were giving out weapons. As they walked Buffy noticed all the looks and points that were directed at Lily.

"Why does everyone look at you like your Miss America popular? I mean everyone is like pointing and whispering about you. What's the sitch?" Buffy asked. Lily glanced around the room confirming what Buffy had said.

"They know who I am. Tales of who I am. They look to me and see hope for this night."

"And is there hope?" Buffy asked worried for what was to come.

"I saw you fighting not the end of the battle." Lily said her eyes casting down.

"I've been in hopeless battles and fights before. I mean hey died twice right here. Why are we fighting a battle against 10,000 creatures? If there's no hope." Buffy asked. Lily was silent and stopped walking, thinking before speaking.

"There is hope. Aragorn has faith in this fight. If we do nothing or fail, evil will win. We need to try." Lily said.

"You've changed." Buffy said next and she smiled continuing to walk with Lily.

"I had to. I mean you can't just lose everything you know and stay the same. From cars to horseback etc." Lily said. 

            The rest of their walk had been in silence, and they had reached the weapons room, the room had been eerily quiet. Lily looked and saw everyone's face showing such apprehension and fear. She looked around and saw Gimli standing in the far corner of the room alone, which was rare Lily had found that Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were rarely found alone. Lily left Buffy and walked over to Gimli.

"Everyone sees this fight as pointless." she stated.

"Yes. Aragorn and Legolas had an argument. Never seen an elf get so angry, as well as Aragorn. You might want to find them." He said before looking at everyone again. "Maybe restore hope among these people. I still say you find more cheer in a graveyard." Lily smiled at the dwarf.

"I will, watch over Buffy for me. I think you two will have much in common." Lily said before leaving.

            Buffy watched as her sister went over to a rather short man with a full beard. She had just finished grabbing a sword, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. Many had looked at her strange but she shrugged it off knowing once the battle started she would prove her worth. She crossed the room and then went over to the short man.

"Where did Lily go?" Buffy asked.

"She went to go talk with the elf and Aragorn." Gimli answered. Buffy nodded and looked around.

"This place is like a funeral and no one has even died yet." Buffy said not knowing Gimli had something similar only moments before.

"Aye it is. They are worried that they won't last the night."

"Do you think we will?" Buffy asked him sitting down next to him inspecting her sword.

"Aragorn is yet to lead us astray, therefore I believe we will." Buffy nodded and the two fell into silent company.


	12. Conversations

            Lily walked outside and immediately found Legolas looking into the night sky. She walked over to him and stood at his side. 

"The stars do not come out tonight. They see the destruction that is to come." Legolas said knowing Lily was by his side. 

"Yet hope remains." Lily responded. He turned to look at her.

"I believe there is hope yet it is not what I lead Aragorn to believe." Legolas said casting his eyes to the sky again. Lily stood silently beside him contemplating what it was she wanted to say to him. 

"You have hope, but you despair because you fear for his safety." Lily stated.

"As well as yours." Legolas answered without so much as a pause for a breath. Lily smiled a sad smile.

"You should not. Aragorn can take care of himself as well as me." Lily said looking into his blue eyes. 

"I know this yet you remain on my mind." He stated. She smiled at him and spoke again. 

"You should find Aragorn and speak with him. Your doubt makes him worry." Legolas nodded and walked off to find Aragorn. Lily stood outside a few moments longer before finding her way back to where she had left Buffy and Gimli. 

            Lily walked into the room and saw Buffy and Gimli sitting with one another talking she walked over to the two and smiled to herself when she heard their conversation. 

"It's a nice axe. I have one back home always sharp one of my favorite weapons." Buffy said. "Oh hey Lily welcome back. Gimli and I were talking about weapons and such." Lily laughed she had a feeling the two would get along.

"Did you talk to the elf?" Gimli asked. Lily noticed in his eyes and voice he was concerned for Legolas. Something new for an elf and a dwarf.

"Yes. He went to find Aragorn." Lily stated and sat down taking her knives out and checking them. After being satisfied she put them back in the sheaths and leaned back against the wall. She had been in a comfortable silence when Buffy disturbed her.

"Do you think Dawnie is ok?" Lily sighed and thought for a second.

"I don't know. She's probably scared and worried about what is to come. Eowyn will look after her though." 

"Still she's probably flipping out about both of us being out there." Buffy responded. Lily sighed.

"There isn't anything we can do about that." 

            The three then fell into a comfortable silence awaiting the battle that was to come.

~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I couldn't find a good place to stop so I figured hey might as well leave you guys hanging. So the more reviews and the faster I get them the more I write. So please review for me!


	13. The edge of battle

The weapons room had cleared out in the manner of time the three were sitting. Legolas had kept to the shadows observing waiting for Aragorn to come. Lily had been sitting back amused watching Gimli and Buffy argue.

"There is no way you can take more than me." Buffy stated her pride showing.

"You think you can kill more than a dwarf? You are as bad as that elf!" Gimli exclaimed walking off to get his armor on. Buffy was about to retort when Aragorn walked in and straight past everyone. Seemingly unaware of the eyes that followed him. It was then Legolas left the shadows moving silently to Aragorn's side where he held out his sword for him, which Aragorn took with a small smile.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not lead us astray. Forgive me I was wrong to despair." Legolas said his eyes conveying his regret for his words to Aragorn earlier.

"There is nothing to forgive Legolas." Aragorn said placing his hand on his shoulder. Legolas smiled. They both turned when they heard a small laugh coming from where Buffy and Lily were sitting. Gimli then appeared carrying his armor.

"If I had time I'd get this adjusted." He stated and then dropped the armful of chain mail he had been holding. Buffy snickered again but was stopped when Lily nudged her. "It's a bit tight across the chest." Aragorn and Legolas could only nod at Gimli. Their peacefulness was quickly disturbed when the sound of a horn penetrated the Deep. Legolas' head snapped up as did Lily's he looked to her in agreement.

"That is no orc horn." Legolas said, and he ran up the stairs followed by Aragorn, Lily and Buffy, who just muttered what the hell and went along.

            The company came upon an army of elves standing just inside the gates of Helms Deep.

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn said as he saw Haldir and startled the elf when he embraced him. "You are most welcome." Lily and Legolas then came down the stairs too welcoming Haldir and when he turned to acknowledge them the army of elves turned and lowered their weapons as well. Buffy had been taking all this in and was shocked out how uniform everyone was.

"We are honored to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir said addressing the king in particular.

            Haldir directed his army to where to take their places and they followed his orders. Buffy couldn't take her eyes off of them, they were precise and had an ethereal glow about them.  She was shaken out of her reverie when she heard the elf named Haldir speak.

"I see you have found your way to this battle too Lily." Lily was inspecting her knives sitting on the stairs when Haldir spoke to her.

"Couldn't stay away. The Lady sent you?" Lily asked, this was something she had nto foreseen.

"Yes and she said here hope remains yet more she will send. Although she said this after we were set to embark on our journey here." Haldir said then noticed the blond who was leaning against a stonewall. Lily had confusion etched across her features.

"More she will send. That explains how Willow's spell went wiggy. Maybe this lady sent me here. Willow did start speaking this strange language." Buffy said as she stood up.

"And you are my lady?" Haldir asked wondering why two women were fighting.

"Buffy. I was who Lily was sent to. I kill demons in our world." Buffy answered. Haldir nodded and then Aragorn came over along with Legolas.

"The uruks are almost here come we must get inside along the walls." Legolas said extending his hand to Lily and pulling her up.

"How do you know they are almost here?" Buffy asked as she stood next Gimli along the wall.

"I can see them almost over that hill." Legolas answered calmly. Buffy scanned the vast land ahead of her.

"Damn your eyes are beyond 20/20. That probably comes in handy, wish I had that." Buffy babbled on. Lily just smiled glad her sister was there.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli grumbled from where he stood he could not see over the wall. Buffy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She was saved when Aragorn came over. Gimli looked up at him and spoke. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Just then thunder roared and a bright flash of lightning illuminated the plain showing the army approaching.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas answered his eyes never leaving the approaching enemy.

"Let's hope they too last the night." Gimli stated. Another rumble of thunder was heard and Aragorn walked farther down the wall. Then the sound of rain hitting metal was heard.

"Great. Rain I don't even want to know what's going to happen next." Buffy said holding the bow at her side.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked hopping a bit. Buffy laughed out loud this time but quickly stopped when Lily shushed her.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to get you a box?" Legolas asked with a smile on his face. Gimli laughed at the comment and Lily was glad for their light heartedness before the battle could begin. Lily looked over at Buffy who was in complete slayer mode and she was very glad Buffy was there fighting alongside of them. She could hear Aragorn instructing the elven archers to show no mercy. Lily took in a shaky breath and looked at Legolas. His blue eyes met hers and she smiled at him silently in her eyes letting her care for him show. He turned his gaze back towards the uruks and fitted an arrow to his bow.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc!" _The armor is weak at the neck and under the arms. _Lily fitted an arrow to her bow as did Buffy awaiting the battle.

Sorry this took so long to get out to anyone who has been reading this. I've been so busy and I lost my inspiration but now that Return of the King has come out on DVD my inspiration has returned. So please review!


	14. Helms Deep

The call to fire was heard throughout the deep and an array of arrows cast down into the army many falling but there were still more marching forward ready to get into the deep. Volley after volley occurred and still it made little of a dent in the uruks army. Buffy fired a few more arrows and then heard Aragorn yell.

"Pendraid" Buffy looked to Lily.

"Does anyone speak English?" Realizing Buffy had no clue what Legolas had said and now Aragorn moved to Buffy's side.

"Their armor is weak at their necks and under their arms and now they had ladders." Lily said shooting another orc down.

"Great not only are there a lot of them they brought ladders." Buffy said throwing the bow across her back and drawing out her sword as she saw the ladders swinging closer to them. Lily fired one more arrow and pulled out her long knives.

            The orcs started climbing onto the wall only to be cut down by all those standing at the top. Lily smiled when she saw Gimli grinning that he now could kill the evil creatures.

"Legolas two already." Gimli announced. Legolas grinned.

"I'm on seventeen." He retorted back.

"I'll have no pointy ear outscoring me." Gimli yelled cutting down more.

"Nineteen." Legolas yelled back. Buffy looked at the two and then turned to her sister.

"Men." Lily nodded and then went back to slicing down the orcs.

            The battle raged on ever so often Lily would hear Legolas and Gimli rattling off the numbers of how many they killed. It lightened her heart knowing that even in a time like this they could still argue over who was better. Lily ducked the sword of an orc and swung around slicing through him and placing a kick on another one who was nearing her. They were becoming outnumbered she saw Buffy fighting off about four and charged to her sister slicing the head off of the orc nearest to hitting Buffy. Buffy turned to see him fall and nodded to her sister.

"Thanks." She said quickly. The two then stood back to back fighting off the many around them working together as a team. Lily then heard Aragorn yelling to Legolas.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas Dago hon!" Lily and Buffy looked over the ledge and saw what Aragorn was yelling about. An uruk-khai was carrying a lighted torch running towards the wall.

"What's it doing?" Buffy asked for the first time afraid. Lily shook her head and watched as Legolas fired arrow after arrow into the uruk and it continuing on its way. Three arrows were imbedded in its body as it took a dive into the drain and a rumbling could be heard. Lily and Buffy's eyes widened and soon boulders were flying through the air along with men and elves. Lily watched as Aragorn fell landing on the ground unconscious as orcs plowed through the now destroyed wall. Lily watched Gimli jump down to get to Aragorn. She thought quickly looked at Buffy and then jumped down as well.

"Lily." Buffy yelled at her sister about to follow her when an orc grabbed her, renewed with a new passion Buffy went into full slayer mode killing all that got in her way.

            Lily landed on the ground a few feet from where Gimli was fighting she saw Aragorn get back up and rally the elves behind him she took her bow out and started shooting the orcs around Gimli and noticed he fell into the water. She put the bow away pulled out her knives and attacked.

            Buffy stole a glance where Lily was and watched her fighting and then looked to her left and saw Legolas stand on an orc shield and then slide down the stairs on it shooting arrows as he went.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Buffy wondered aloud.


	15. Ride out for Death and Glory

            The fighting continued although clearly it was a losing fight. Lily, Aragorn, and Gimli were fighting as hard as they could. The three then heard Theoden yell down to them.

"Aragorn. Fall back to the keep." Aragorn nodded and yelled up to Haldir who nodded.

"Come on." Lily said grabbing the dwarf's arm as he refused to leave.

"What are you doing stop it!" Gimli growled. Aragorn grabbed his other arm and then looked to Haldir and saw an orc cut Haldir's arm. He was about to charge the stairs when he saw the blond slayer running to Haldir.

            Buffy heard Aragorn's yell to fall back into the keep, she started to make her way to the stairs when she saw the elf Haldir get his arm sliced pretty badly. Buffy took a running leap and caught the orc behind Haldir by surprise by slicing his head clear off. Haldir turned around and saw Buffy there although now she was spattered with the orcs black blood.

"Looked like you needed a hand there." Buffy said.

"Thank you my lady." Haldir said nodding his head. More orcs were coming up the stairs and the pair fought them off Buffy fending off more. Noticing Haldir was weakening.

"Ok we have got to get you inside you aren't looking all mighty elf warrior now. Buffy went to wrap an arm around him to help him in his weakened state but he shoved her off.

"I am capable of walking myself." Haldir stated.

"Ok well then you can stay up here and try to get into that keep without my help or suck it up and let me help you. What's it gonna be elf boy?" Buffy almost yelled. Haldir was quiet and then allowed Buffy to help him.

            Aragorn, Gimli, and Lily went inside the keep and found themselves face to face with Theoden whose features showed remorse and despair. He had begun to lose hope.

"Hold them." Theoden yelled to the men at the gate.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked the king formulating a plan in his mind.

"As long as you can give me." Theoden answered trying to keep the gate.

"Gimli. Lily." Aragorn yelled to them and lead them to a side door. The three made their way outside and around the cliff to the main pathway to the gate where the orcs were trying to get in. Lily turned and looked at Aragorn and Gimli.

"Come on we can take them." Gimli said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Toss me." Lily watched amused.

"What was that." Aragorn asked.

"I cannot jump the distance you have to toss me." Gimli said. Aragorn nodded. "Not a word to that other elf." Gimli said worried. Aragorn then picked up Gimli and threw him the distance. Then he jumped followed by Lily. The three made a small circle cutting the orcs away from the gate giving Theoden time to patch of what the orcs had done to the gate.

            Buffy lead Haldir into the keep and set him down on the floor. She then put her sword down and went to move his clothing up on his arm. He pulled it away sharply.

"Hey. I was just trying to see how deep it was." Buffy said noticing his discomfort. Buffy grabbed his arm back and rolled his sleeve up noticing it was still bleeding but not too deep. She tore part of one of her sleeves off of the shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

"Doille le." Haldir said.

"Ok no idea what you just said. I'm assuming thank you so you're welcome." Buffy said with a smile. Buffy then looked around the room for her sister. She heard Theoden yell.

"Aragorn, you three need to get out of there." Theoden yelled. Buffy then realized her sister was probably outside on the bridge fighting the orcs off.

"Get out of here? That's looking pretty hard." Lily said shoving another orc away.

"Aragorn." The three looked up to see Legolas throw a rope down at them. The three grabbed on and Legolas pulled them up. Once over the ledge they made for the inside.

            The gate could not be held much longer and Theoden yelled for everyone to pull back. Buffy helped Haldir up and they locked themselves into the hold. Once Lily came in Buffy ran over to her sister and hugged her.

"I was worried about you. Don't go jumping off walls and leaving me to worry." Buffy stated. Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister but pulled back when she found blood on her hands. "Not mine." Buffy said motioning to Haldir who was sitting on the ground with his hand covering his arm.

"Are you alright Haldir?" Lily asked worried for him. He had been the one to teach her how to fight to see him injured worried her.

"I am thanks to the lady." Haldir said.

"Drop the lady crap. It's Buffy." Lily smiled at her sister and turned back when she heard Aragorn and Theoden talking.

"The fortress is taken—it's over." Theoden said sadness evident in his voice.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it, they still defend it. They have died defending it." Aragorn yelled not ready to lose hope.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

"Ride out. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn answered.

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli said. Aragorn then remembered Gandalf's words of looking for his coming at sunrise.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and the red dawn." Theoden said. They were all seated on horses. Buffy was behind Lily.

"Ride out. Right. So this is just a car with four legs." Buffy was muttering to herself. Lily smiled.

"Just hold on and you'll be fine." Lily said with a smile. The horn sounded and they charged. Lily leaned down and whispered into her horse's ear. "Noro lin Nerwen noro lin." They all galloped out into battle.

            Lily was trying to keep control of the horse and make sure Buffy was still on the horse and fighting as well. She heard Aragorn speak and then saw Gandalf atop the hill with the Rohhirim behind him. They ran down the hill and with the help of them the uruks were sent running. They chased them until they came to a forest. Lily slowed the horse to a stop as did everyone else.

"Stay out of the trees." Eomer yelled to everyone.

"Call me crazy Lils but there wasn't a forest here before." Buffy said.

"The forest of Fangorn has their own battle with the orcs." Legolas said. "They are very angry for what wrongs have been done to them." Legolas answered.

"Trees that are angry and walked here? Now I really have seen everything in the world." Buffy said. The company turned their horses and headed back into Helms Deep to get the women and children out as well as tend to the wounded.

            Buffy and Lily were walking through the battlefield looking for anyone who may be wounded and in need of help.

"How could anyone do this." Buffy asked as they walked by the body of a boy who was much to young for battle.

"I don't know." Lily said sadness etched in her eyes and voice. They walked a few more feet and overheard Legolas and Gimli.

"Sixty seven is a noble number. Yet I am sitting on a pretty sixty eight." Gimli said from his seat atop an orc. Legolas whipped out an arrow and nailed the orc.

"Sixty eight." Legolas said.

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching." Legolas said.

"That's because he's got my axe imbedded in his nervous system." Gimli yelled. Before they could argue anymore Buffy walked by.

"Seventy-two." Was all Buffy said as she and Lily walked by and back into the Deep to see Dawn.


End file.
